3rd Field Artillery Regiment, RCA
The 3rd Field Artillery Regiment, RCA is a Canadian Army Reserve artillery regiment based in St. John, New Brunswick. It is part of the 5th Canadian Division's 37 Canadian Brigade Group. Allocated Batteries *89th Field Battery, RCA *115th Field Battery, RCACanadian Forces Publication A-DH-267-003 Insignia and Lineages of the Canadian Forces. Volume 3: Combat Arms Regiments. Lineage 3rd (New Brunswick) Medium Anti-Aircraft Regiment, RCA *Originated 28 May 1869 in Saint John, New Brunswick, as the New Brunswick Brigade of Garrison Artillery *Redesignated 1 January 1893 as the New Brunswick Battalion of Garrison Artillery *Redesignated 1 January 1895 as the 3rd "New Brunswick Battalion" of Garrison Artillery *Redesignated 28 December 1895 3rd "New Brunswick" Regiment of Garrison Artillery *Redesignated 2 April 1907 as the 3rd "New Brunswick" Regiment (Heavy Brigade) *Redesignated 2 May 1910 as the 3rd "New Brunswick" Heavy Brigade, Canadian Garrison Artillery *Redesignated 15 April 1912 as the 3rd "New Brunswick" Regiment, CGA *Redesignated 2 February 1920 as the 3rd (New Brunswick) Heavy Brigade, CA *Redesignated 9 1 July 1925 as the 3rd (New Brunswick) Medium Brigade, CA *Redesignated 1 March 1930 as the 3rd (New Brunswick) Medium Brigade, CA (The Loyal Company of Artillery) *Redesignated 3 June 1935 as the 3rd (New Brunswick) Medium Brigade, RCA (The Loyal Company of Artillery) *Redesignated 15 April 1938 as the 3rd (New Brunswick) Coast Brigade, RCA (The Loyal Company of Artillery) *Redesignated 7 November 1940 as the 3rd (Reserve) (New Brunswick) Coast Brigade, RCA (The Loyal Company of Artillery) *Redesignated 21 September 1945 as the 3rd (Reserve) (New Brunswick) Coast Regiment, RCA (The Loyal Company of Artillery) *Redesignated 1 April 1946 as the 3rd (New Brunswick) Coast Regiment, RCA *Redesignated 29 April 1948 as the 3rd (New Brunswick) Heavy Anti-Aircraft Regiment, RCA *Redesignated 22 August 1955 as the 3rd (New Brunswick) Medium Anti-Aircraft Regiment, RCA *Amalgamated 1 September 1959 with the 23rd Medium Anti- Aircraft Regiment, RCA, retaining its designation as the 3rd (New Brunswick) Medium Anti-Aircraft Regiment, RCA *Redesignated 12 April 1960 as the 3rd (New Brunswick) Medium Anti-Aircraft Artillery Regiment, RCA *Redesignated 10 December 1962 as the 3rd Field Artillery Regiment (The Loyal Company), RCA *Redesignated 20 November 1975 as the 3rd Field Artillery Regiment, RCACanadian Forces Publication A-DH-267-003 Insignia and Lineages of the Canadian Forces. Volume 3: Combat Arms Regiments. 23rd Medium Anti-Aircraft Regiment, RCA *Originated 15 February 1924 in Saint John, New Brunswick as the 9th Mounted Brigade Headquarters *Converted 15 December 1936 to artillery and redesignated as the 23rd Field Brigade, RCA *Redesignated 7 November 1940 as the 23rd (Reserve) Field Brigade, RCA *Redesignated 1 September 1943 as the 23rd (Reserve) Field Regiment, RCA *Redesignated 1 April 1946 as the 23rd Heavy Anti-Aircraft Regiment, RCA *Redesignated 22 August 1955 as the 23rd Medium Anti-Aircraft Regiment, RCA *Amalgamated 1 September 1959 with the 3rd (New Brunswick) Medium Anti-Aircraft Regiment, RCACanadian Forces Publication A-DH-267-003 Insignia and Lineages of the Canadian Forces. Volume 3: Combat Arms Regiments. Perpetuations War of 1812 *1st Battalion, Charlotte County Regiment *2nd Battalion, Charlotte County Regiment The Great War *3rd Brigade, CGA, CEF *No. 4 Canadian Siege Battery, CEF *No. 6 Canadian Siege Battery, CEFCanadian Forces Publication A-DH-267-003 Insignia and Lineages of the Canadian Forces. Volume 3: Combat Arms Regiments. Operational History Afghanistan Members of the regiment fought with the Canadian Task Forces that served in Afghanistan from 2002-2014. Order of precedence See also * Military history of Canada * History of the Canadian Army External links *3rd Field Artillery Regiment, RCA, Official Homepage References Category:Artillery regiments of Canada Category:Military history of New Brunswick